Affaire
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Terminarían mañana. Pero el mañana nunca llegaría.


**Universo:** _What If…_

**Spoilers:** _Final del manga._

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>AFFAIRE<strong>

[One shot]

Sasuke miraba a la esplendorosa y pacífica Konoha desde el monumento hokage. Tenía una resolución en su interior y era hora de llevarla a cabo. Él siempre había ido tras sus objetivos por más errados que hubieran estado; como un niño caprichoso y egoísta hacía lo que quería. Esa determinación fiera siempre lo había caracterizado y posiblemente lo caracterizaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Konoha lucía encantadora por la noche, las luces de los edificios brillando titilantes; con el murmullo de las risas siendo arrastradas por el viento, llevando su alegría lejos, a lugares que no podían ser vistos con los ojos ni sentidos con el tacto. Era una vista hipnotizante incluso para Sasuke, pero esta vez se encontraba inquieto. No podía apreciar la belleza de su pueblo natal en su corazón, como venía haciendo desde que regresara a la aldea.

Hoy. Debía hacerlo hoy sin faltar a su palabra.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Sasuke estuviera acompañado por la persona que esperaba. No es que el otro llegara tarde, sino que él había arribado temprado. Demasiado temprano. Con ansiosas horas de abrumadora espera y anticipación.

—Hey, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo su acompañante, con un tono alegre, dicharachero y despreocupado, tan característico de él.

—Naruto —lo llamó Sasuke a modo de reconocimiento. Su voz sonaba severa. Seria. Tan seria como lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Mmmh? ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo siento.

Ante tal disculpa, Naruto no pudo más que sobresaltarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sasuke se disculpaba? Sasuke no había hecho nada mal. No desde la guerra. No desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El estómago de Sasuke se revolvió, enfermo de sus próximas palabras. Enfermo de todo lo que iba a decir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía. Debía. Debía...

—Esto debe parar —lo dijo. Corto, enigmático, pero certero.

—No te entiendo —fue la respuesta de Naruto, pero sí entendía. Lo que no comprendía era por qué Sasuke quería terminarlo todo, cuando había sido él quien lo había empezado.

—Nosotros debemos parar. Estoy casado. Estás casado. Y quiero a Sakura. De verdad la quiero —la voz de Sasuke sonó desesperada, como si esas palabras lo estuvieran destrozando. Como si todo lo que dijese fuera mentira, aunque estaban empapadas de verdad.

—Yo también quiero a Hinata. Pero no deseo parar.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Sakura. Tú no puedes hacerle esto a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Una sonrisa amarga. Incluso sus ojos azules perdieron su brillo característico.

—¿De verdad crees que Sakura no lo sabe? Ella nos conoce bien, desde que éramos niños. Ella está enterada. Es la persona más cercana a nosotros. Y lo acepta. Está bien con esto porque somos nosotros. Porque sabe que no tratamos de lastimarla. Porque está consciente de que todos estos años hemos sido los más lastimados. Ella lo sabe y lo acepta porque entiende que la quieres. Entiende que yo quiero a Hinata. Pero también conoce que, aún con todo, tú me prefieres a mí. Y yo te prefiero a ti.

Sasuke, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, pareció temblar ante las palabras de Naruto. Palabras que parecían tirar su resolución como el viento a un frágil castillo de naipes.

—Incluso así... Incluso así sabes que está mal.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro silencioso y vio en Sasuke la desesperación por querer hacer lo correcto después de vivir tantos años en el error. Por hacer lo que le parecía era lo adecuado para todos.

Pero Sasuke no entendía que eso no era lo correcto. Sasuke no entendía nada. Tanto tiempo y Sasuke parecía continuar equivocado.

—Si tanto quieres parar, entonces hagámoslo mañana. Sí, mañana estará bien.

Sasuke aceptó con facilidad la promesa de Naruto, aunque sabía que era una trampa.

Mañana era un día que no llegaría. Mañana siempre sería futuro y ellos continuarían viviendo en el presente. En un presente donde Sasuke deseaba que nunca llegara el mañana y donde Naruto fingía que no habría un día después de ese.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**Por si no la cachan: Naruto le va a decir 'mañana' a Sasuke infinitamente :D y se supone que tienen un romance secreto, así con manoseo y besitos gays y toda la cosa (O:) es sólo que no me acostumbro todavía a escribir yaoi propiamente dicho y no pude ponerlo porque me da alguna clase de pudor que no sabía que aún tenía :'S**

****¡EL SASUNARU NUNCA MORIRÁ!****

****¡A LA MIERDA LAS PAREJAS HETERO-CANON! (Las crack son bien monas y no le hacen daño a nadie).****

**¡NARUSASU FOREVER!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
